galactic_creaturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Ogre (Wizard)
The Ogre appeared in 2013 movie called Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Gaim & Wizard: The Fateful Sengoku Movie Battle. Ogre (オーガ Ōga) is the main antagonist of Kamen Rider Wizard: The Promised Place portion of Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Gaim & Wizard: The Fateful Sengoku Movie Battle. He was a Phantom born from a man called Ōsuka (大須賀) when he gave into despair. Presumably, as with the other Phantoms previously fought by Kamen Rider Wizard, Ogre was born from his Gate, Oosuka, during the Sabbath ritual orchestrated by Sou Fueki aka Wiseman. Who exactly Oosuka was in his human life and how his personality reflected on his Phantom is unclear. A cannibalistic Phantom like Beast Chimera, Ogre had the unique ability to take the abilities of the Phantoms he consumed. He had consumed quite a few Phantoms, and was shown to demonstrate the powers of several Phantoms whose incarnations were defeated by Wizard. Evidently, he was not part of the organization of Phantoms who served Wiseman's will to create more Phantoms and enact a second Sabbath to fulfill his secret ambition. Like Legion, Ogre would have certainly been considered too dangerous and and incompatible with their agenda, unlike Legion however, Ogre was seemingly unable to be contained by the other Phantoms nor did his actions fatally compromise their operations. Following the death of Wiseman and the final battle between Wizard and Sora Takigawa, Ogre decided that in order to achieve ultimate power, he would have to consume Wizard's inner Phantom, WizarDragon. Ogre made his appearance when Rinko, Kizaki, Kosuke, and the Mage trio found one of Fueki's old hideouts, and accidentally activated a trap that animated three Carbuncle Phantoms, and while the Mages had trouble with the Carbuncles, Ogre did not, stomping down on all three. Eventually, he transforms into his Phantom form and devours one Carbuncle clone, horrifying the witnesses, then shows his ability to use the abilities of all the Phantoms he devoured by shooting Magic Stones out of his body. After eating the other two Carbuncles, he then destroys the building. Once done, he then tracks down Kamen Rider Wizard, his intent on making him fall into despair to unleash Dragon into the world, then devour the Phantom to become the most powerful Phantom in the world, and ambushes him on a beach in Europe. The Magician and Phantom clashed together in a battle, but it ends in Haruto's defeat and the loss of the Hope Ring, which falls into Ogre's hands. Ogre then creates a dark version of Koyomi Fueki from the stolen Hope Ring, with the capacity to transform into a female version of Kamen Rider Wiseman to make Haruto fall into despair, only to get Kosuke to knock out Haruto with a knee to the stomach and remade his pact with Chimera to form Kamen Rider Beast. When the re-emerged Ancient Magician was being to win over his Koyomi clone, Ogre stepped in and pummeled Beast until he went Hyper. Cutting his losses, Ogre vanished with Koyomi after launching one last attack at Beast Hyper. Ogre later reappeared to stop Beast from attacking Koyomi after she and Wizard had a fierce bout together, then later takes him away from their fight, the Magician and Phantom trading blow for blow, eventually pinning the Magician on the ground, only to see his Koyomi clone and Wizard gain closure, with the clone slowly reverting back to the Hope Ring. Enraged, Ogre sent Beast away and jumped Haruto, striking him with Legion's power, now too impatient to wait for Dragon to fully emerge from Haruto, and when Beast tried to get to Haruto, Beast found himself locked into battle with 3 Carbuncle clones. Just when all hope for the Ringed Magician was lost, the Hope Ring's power resonated, making the Chi Chi Puin Puin Ring, after accidentally being dropped earlier by Haruto when it didn't work the first time, to summon another Haruto, who then entered his own Underworld. While Ogre found Dragon, he was shocked when he couldn't devour the Inner Phantom, with Haruto simply explaining that Dragon is his hope, before transforming into Wizard to take on Ogre. As the Magician and Phantom battled it out within Haruto's Underworld, they went through various memories of his past, eventually going to the memory where Haruto wakes up after the Sabbath. Dumbfounded, the weakened Phantom was then taken by surprise by Winger WizarDragon bowling him over and picking up Wizard, with the Inner Phantom taking the Ringed Magician to the sky, ends Ogre with a bifurcating energized slash, powered by Dragon's fire. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Ogres Category:Cannibals Category:Characters Portrayed by Atsushi Category:Live Action Creatures Category:Movie Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2013 Category:Kamen Rider Universe